The Found Horcrux
by starlight2006
Summary: What happens to Harry and friends when they find one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes? This is my first fanfic so feel welcome to give me some constructive critisizism.:This is a oneshot.


Our story begins in a vast plain in a tiny village that looks as if time stopped there. Overlooking the old village is a house as big as a castle, which brings about some sort of sinister beauty to the dark place. Walking across the shadowed plain are three teenagers seeming to be fairly close to adulthood. The one with jet-black untidy hair is Harry Potter along with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger close behind him. As they're traveling, Ron says, "Harry?"

"Yes, Ron," answered Harry.

"What are horcruxes again?"

"Horcruxes are a piece of your soul that are kept in objects that are valuable to the owner of the soul."

"But how can you split your soul?"

"You have to commit murder and use this spell that makes the soul split."

"That reminds me Harry," said Hermione," how many horcruxes did you say Voldemort had?"

"Six. Since two have already been destroyed, we only have to look for four." Hermione nodded, and they trudged along the pasture until they came a few feet away from this small, rustic old house that seemed dilapidated and neglected for years.

"Harry, why do we have to come to this house?" Ron asked.

"He already said that this was the house of Voldemort's grandfather – Oh, Ron, will you stop flinching!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh, come on Hermione the sound of You-Know-Who's name makes everyone flinch. You should be used to it by now!" argued Ron.

"Well, Ron," retorted Hermione, "fear of the name is fear of the very thing itself."

"Oh stop with the quotes Hermione everyone is afraid of him no matter what you say! He's a death possessed lunatic!"

"A death possessed lunatic you say?"

"Of course Hermione why else do think he shoots curses all over the place at anyone who bothers or displeases him! He'd even murder his own death eaters if they weren't useful to him!"

"Oh will you two stop arguing?!" yelled Harry._ It's like baby sitting two year olds, _Harry thought. He suddenly felt sorry for whoever had to baby sat him and Dudley, his brat of a cousin, at two._ I bet Dudley was more of a problem than I was at two with all of his temper tantrums, _Harry thought laughinglyFinally, the group came to the house.

"Wasn't a rich one was he. Whoever lived here," Ron said.

"No, Ron, this was his slave's house," said Hermione.

"Really?"

"No!"

"Can you two stop arguing for at least five minutes!" said an infuriated Harry. As they came up to the moonlit house, Ron looked around the place in immediate dislike.

"Ugh, you think someone could at least clean the place!" said Hermione in a disgusted tone. When they entered the cold house, all of then simply scattered like mice looking for a piece of cheese. Except they're looking for something more valuable than cheese… one of Voldemort's horcruxes. As they searched and searched the old house they almost gave up. Suddenly, Hermione stepped on a loose floor board and fell screaming in terror. The two boys screamed," HERMIONE!" and hurried over to where she fell. "Hermione? Hermione! Are you all right?" yelled Harry as his voice echoed through the steep tunnel where Hermione fell.

"I'm alright," echoed Hermione, "you two should jump down here!"

"Jump," said Ron, "are you mad, Hermione? I mean you've always been mental, but plunging to our deaths! You've got to be kidding!"

"Well, I fell down here and I didn't even hurt myself!"

"Well, there is that but-"

"Oh, just jump down here before I hex you!"

"Fine, but Harry goes first!" As Harry prepared to jump he held his breathe, and took the plunge. He felt like he was riding on a slide that angled 90 degrees down. After what felt like five minutes, he thumped hard on the ground right next to Hermione who seemed to be literally screaming at Ron to jump down. Finally, after much debate, Ron gave in and jumped down and plopped right beside them.

Once they all stood up they went through the winding path that followed their journey. The dark path finally took them to an entrance to what seemed like a big chamber. Harry knocked on the door until some sort of ghost floating in mid – air said, "Before you try and steal something that is not yours, you must complete three tasks before you can get to it. Though hinder my warning, these tasks may seem easy, but beware you are risking potential death by coming here." Harry stood silent for a moment, thinking that this isn't the first time he's had to face extreme danger, but that the safety of his friends could be in vain. Knowing that his friends knew what they were about to face. Still they came anyway. Finally, Harry said, "I'll accept."

The spirit said, "All right the first task is that you must each drink a sip of this potion." The three youths each took a goblet from the spirit.

"Potential death," Ron said, "how can one sip of this cause potential death?" While Ron drank the whole potion, Harry and Hermione drank one sip as the spirit said. Suddenly, Harry felt a terrifying squirm in his body that just as quickly reminded him of the night he and Dumbledore went after what turned out to be a fake horcrux. Reminiscing what Dumbledore looked like when Harry had to force feed Dumbledore a potion that seemed to cause pain and misery to him more than ever. It felt as if he were back there again except watching from the sidelines as he gave Dumbledore that potion. As if he were just looking at that night happen all over again. As if he saw the light leaving Dumbledore's eyes once more. Could this be the same potion Dumbledore drank that night? The last night he ever spent with Dumbledore…

Tonight, the memory suddenly drifted away from him. As he could see Hermione had just experienced the same sensation as well. Unfortunately, Ron was experiencing brutal pain that made him as weak as Dumbledore was after the terrible scene. Ron was forced to stay behind.

Once Harry and Hermione set Ron in a shadowy corner in the room the two preceded to the next task. This task was proved to be even harder than the first. This task required superior intellect and outstanding nerve in order to complete. Regrettably that task still remains a secret to this day.

The third task was even more horrible than the last. Once that door to that chamber opened Harry could feel the pain searing in his scar which meant one thing… Harry and Hermione would have to fight Voldemort as their last task. Harry knew he was correct once he heard that voice that made him feel a prickle up his spine. "So, Harry, we meet again," said Voldemort as if he were trying to make his voice sound as cold as possible.

After a few moments, Voldemort finally said, "I see this time you brought a friend with you." Harry looked at Hermione as she looked back with utter horror drawn on her face that made her look not like herself at all.

"Well, I assume you know how to duel then?" questioned the Dark Lord. All they knew how to do at that moment was nod.

"Good, so let the battle begin," said Voldemort with an expression that most inhuman as ever. The both of them fought the Dark Lord with all the strength they could muster. Finally, Voldemort thrust them against the wall and tied them to the wall with the roots that came through the wall. The roots clutched them so tightly they could hardly move.

"It was foolish of you two to come here and risk your lives over some fragment of my soul," said Voldemort with an evil smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Though I expected to see Harry here at some point but who would guess that he would be willing to bring others along with him when their lives could be at the expense of Harry Potter 'The Boy Who Lived'. As Harry has been told, lies have fed his legend. Everyone thinks he's meant to do great things and vanquish me for good. His so called 'greatness' had nothing to do with the night I lost my powers. It was love and only love that saved him not greatness, not power, but Lily Potter's love for her only son. Smart women though, she was foolish enough to give her life for her baby boy when she could've saved herself or something. But no, she had to protect her son. When she gave her life for Harry, she provided the ultimate protection so that if I even put a finger on him I would be in the same state I was for thirteen years. So, you see, Harry is no hero, he's just an ordinary wizard with a foolish mother. Now, here is the best part, I have the chance to finish Harry Potter once and for all!"

Voldemort raised his wand and prepared to fire, but suddenly a group of spirits came out of nowhere and caught the Dark Lord totally off guard. Harry stared at the spirits trying to figure out who they were and sure enough they were none other then Dumbledore, Sirius (Harry's godfather), and Harry's parents. They took Harry and Hermione out of their rooted chains and told them to get the horcrux and leave the place.

The two terrified youths did just that and took Ron with them. Then, they destroyed the horcrux, left the house and continued on their journey to find another horcrux.


End file.
